


Arguing With You

by WingletBlackbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Anakin thinks the baby is a girl. Padme thinks the baby is a boy. When Padme gives birth to twins, which spouse is right?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Arguing With You

Anakin had a been a panicked mess during the labor, but now he could hardly remember it as he sat holding his little girl in his arms. She was perfect, he thought, as he carefully counted the ten fingers and toes for the tenth time. Lying in the hospital bed next to him, Padme, his beloved, was smiling down at Luke. Their son. Anakin's grin somehow managed to get wider.

Twins. He smiled. A boy _and_ a girl. A chuckle burst from his lips.

"What is it?" Padme looked over at him, a smile was on her lips too. Beneath the exhaustion of her accomplishment, her joy was undeniable. 

"We were both right," Anakin replied gazing down into his wife's beautiful eyes which soon glazed over with confusion.

"We were both right about what?"

"The babies." Anakin gestured to Luke and to Leia. "I thought it was definitely a girl, and you thought it was a boy." He smiled widely. "It turned out we were both right."

Padme smiled again and shook her head, and Anakin saw a hint of smugness in her look. 

"Oh, Ani," she said with a hint of a smirk in her tone and expression. "We were debating the sex of our first child." Her tone seemed to be leading him somewhere and Anakin immediately felt weary. 

"...Yes?" Her smile widened in triumph. 

"And, since Luke was born first...I was right, and you were wrong. After all, Leia is our second born child, not out first. Our firstborn was a boy, ergo I was right and you were wrong." Padme laughed at the gobsmacked expression on her husband's face and bent over to press kisses all over their son. "Oh, Ani," she chortled, "I thought you'd given up trying to argue with me."

Anakin groaned. Really...what could he say in his defense? 


End file.
